New charm
by mambrino
Summary: When James diamond loses his lucky comb what will happen? Slash between Kendall/James please read


James Diamond swung open the door to his boyfriend's bedroom, carefully scanning each item. He came to a stop whine he saw green eyes staring at him.

"Hey Kendall, have you seen my lucky comb anywhere?" James asked

" No" Kendall replied " Where is the last place you had it?"

" I thought it was in my back pocket, but it's not." James said, fear and nervousness in his voice.

" Alright let's retrace your steps. Where did you go first?" Kendall questioned

" to the pool to tan" James replied. Kendall led both of them to the pool.

They looked everywhere, under chairs and tables, even the supplies closet. If this had been anyone else Kendall would still be in his bedroom, not looking for a comb, but he love James and would do anything for his boyfriend.

"Okay where did you go after the pool" Kendall asked

"to the small café" James said.

they both headed to the café, just as they rounded the corner a speeding car splashed mud all over James and completely missed Kendall.

" Ahhh" James yelled "see what happens when I don't have my lucky comb" James felt so frustrated.

"it was just a coincidence" Kendall reassured him.

they got James some what cleaned up and headed into the small café.

"Kendall and James, what can I do for my two favorite costumers?" A cute blond waitress stood at the counter.

Hey katlyn, actually we're looking for James's lucky comb, mind if we take a look.

"No go ahead, I'll check the lost and found box" katlyn said. They searched the whole place and still no lucky comb.

they both gave up and started back home. As they walked back James was suddenly take aback when a huge dog came out of nowhere, landing them both on the ground. Kendall yanked the dog of James. The apparent owner came running up to them

" sir oh my gosh, I'm so very sorry" a man that looked chines and in his late fourties looked with horror.

"I'm fine just a little scratched up" James said, three claw marks ran down his right bicep and scratch above his right eyebrow.

"Is there anything I can do?" The man asked

"no not really unless you can bring my luck back" James said, half kidding half serious.

"I'm sorry but I don't think so " and with that the man left.

When they arrived home Kendall made his way to the couch.

" Want to watch some television to get your mind off it?" Kendall asked. James shook his head.

"maybe in a bit. I'm gonna go check my room again." James told Kendall. The blond nodded and returned his gaze to the t.v. James headed back to his room and shut the door. He didn't want Kendall to hear him cry. Out of the four boys Kendall and James were the strongest and bravest of the group, he never cried ever. James laid on the bed, curling into a small ball under his blanket, silent tears rolling down his checks. He hated not knowing where his luck comb was. " it's probably in someone's filthy hanthou the thought made him cry harder.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

About an hour had pasted and James had not yet emerged from his room. Kendall paused the hockey game and made his way down to James's room. The blond gently opened the door. James hadn't noticed Kendall walk in the heard soft whimpers coming from the bed. His heart broke for his boyfriend, to see him so broken. he gently lifted the blanket to revival red rimmed puffy eyelids. Only when Kendall lifted the boy into his lap, did he notice Kendall. James tried to turn away but Kendall had a strong grip on the younger boy.

"oh Jamie I didn't know it hurt you this bad" Kendall cooed. James buried his head into Kendall's strong chest

" I-I can't believe it's gone Kenny" James cried

"James you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why is this comb so special?" Kendall asked. James looked into the emerald green eyes and began his story.

" W-when I was 13 I had to u-use a brush b-because of my tender head. Two days before m-my father died I came home and I-in his hand he h-held a small b-black comb. When I comb through my h-hair it didn't hurt. That was the last thing he gave me before he died." James finished. Kendall stated on shock and wonder.

"oh Jamie, I didn't know that." Kendall said

" I-I miss him so much Kenny." James whispered. If there was one thing Kendall knew it was that losing someone hurts, but there always someone with you to help.

" James if your dad was still here I know he would be proud and you don't need a comb to remind you off that because you have me" Kendall said soothingly, rubbing James back in small circles. James calmed down and relaxed under his touch.

Just as James was about to fall asleep in Kendall's arms he felt a vibration in his front pocket. His phone was ringing.

" Hello" James said

"James I found your comb. It was stuck in a crack in the counter" katlyn said joyfully.

James was shocked and couldn't speak. He looked at Kendall and a thought crossed his mind.

"hey katlyn keep it or sell it or do whatever I found a new lucky charm" and with that he hung up. Kendall stared at the brunette very surprised.

" I love you Kendall" James beamed

"I love you too James, to the moon and back." Kendall replied. James knew as long as he had Kendall he was always lucky.


End file.
